


Tree house

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry runs in the mornings. Upon going slightly further he discovers a tree house.





	Tree house

Since the end of the war Harry had started to run in the mornings and evenings. It helped him to stay calm and ease his mind, he would also be better prepared for the day after his daily round. 

Also now he lived in a small wooden cabin, close to the forest, he still ran.

At the moment he was running too, going slightly further than normal since it was his free day. 

His feet thumped on the ground, his breathing steady. Eventually he stopped to cast an argumanti at his mouth, eagerly drinking the water. 

A shuffling sound, made him look around. He frowned slightly when he saw nothing. 

However he heard the sounds again and so he looked up. And there hidden between the tree branches, was a tree house. 

"Hello is somebody there?", he called out and okay even he had to admit that wasn't his smartest move. 

When he got no reaction, he grabbed his wand in one hand and started to search for the ladder so he could take a look inside. 

He only needed to focus slightly or he saw the ladder hidden between the other trees. 

Quickly he made way to it and started to climb up, wand raised if someone dangerous would be inside. If it's a muggle child he would just have to say that he took the stick with him as defense. 

Once on top of the ladder he climbed inside the tree house and was slightly disgusted. 

The inside of the tree house was a mess; papers lying around, clothes thrown in a corner and a bundle of blankets in the corner. 

Upon looking closer he saw the papers were actually copies of the daily prophet. 

He frowned, so it was a wizard or witch living here. But why would anyone live in such mess? 

The movement of the bundle of blankets made him look up. Carefully he moved closer, holding his wand up. 

Finally a head popped out of the bundle of blankets, the rest of the person's body soon following. 

"Lumos", he cast as he walked right to the person. 

The man's once blond hair was cluttered with dust and dirt. His face not much better, but slightly cleaner nonetheless. The clothes he wore wear thin and torn, desperately needing fixing. 

"Fuck Malfoy, what happened to you" he swore. 

Draco who stood still the whole time he examined him, now raised his wand too. 

"Nothing of your business Potter. Just go on with your perfect life just like the rest of your friends who were on the right side of the war", the words didn't hold any bite and apparently took too much energy from the other as he fainted. 

Harry frowned slightly at the words, before making his decision. He picked Draco up and apparated them to his house. 

Here he called for Kreacher, who still served him after the war. He asked the house elf to clean Draco and dress him in pajamas, thinking it would be awkward if he did it himself. 

The elf agreed of course, delighted to be able to take care of the young Malfoy heir. 

While Kreacher took care of Draco, he prepared tea for two, taking the cups to the living room. Adding some sandwiches as afterthought. 

He didn't have to wait long or Kreacher reappeared with Draco, who was awake again. 

"Thank you Kreacher", Harry said before the elf was gone again with a light bow. 

"Go ahead and sit. I prepared us lunch" he gestured Draco to the couch. 

After throwing him a suspicious look, Draco sat down. Apparently too hungry and thirsty to stand the temptation of tea and sandwiches. 

Harry looked as Draco ate. The male looked skinny, and not the skinny he always has been, but abnormal, I'm starving skinny. Draco's eyes also had lost their shine. 

Once Draco stopped eating and all the sandwiches were gone he noticed, he spoke up. 

"What happened to you? You looked alright at the end of 8th year" 

During the 8th year of Hogwarts both Ron, Hermione, him and Pansy, Blaise and Draco agreed on a truce. However after 8th year they lost all contact. 

At his question, Draco glared at him like he had asked the stupidest question in the whole world. 

"I'm not welcome to come work anywhere. In Britain they all know I used to be on his side. In other countries they don't know it but as soon as they see the dark mark they throw me out. The only place I would have a chance at work would be in America, but the ministry refuses to give an ex death eater a permit to travel there."

Harry sat, mouth open. It was supposed to be better for everyone once they won the war. He spoke up at Draco's trial, and he was spoken free from all charges thanks to the golden boy speaking up for him. 

"But but what about Malfoy Manor and the fortune?" he sputtered. 

"Taken by the Ministry. Everything once Mother passed away because of the diseases she got from the war. They were as kind that I could keep my wand and some robes" at this Draco looked away. 

Harry could feel his magic starting to get out of control, filling the room. How dare the ministry to act like this? How dare Kingsley to allow it all to happen right under his nose? 

"Potter stop. You're destroying the room" Draco's scared voice, broke his focus on his anger and sadness for Draco and what happened to him. 

"Sorry. That happens sometimes." with a wave of his wand he fixed his mess that the burst of magic had done. 

Draco only nodded, apparently understanding. 

"Alright you stay here till I get the mess with the ministry fixed. I have a guest room so you can stay there. Kreacher will help you recover when I'm gone", Harry rambled on, "we can get your some clothes tomorrow and shoes. Oh and a proper cleaning for your wand." 

"Wait what no! I'm not some charity" Draco protested. 

"No you're not, but you deserve a normal life with a job and maybe eventually a partner too so they can convince you you're worthy of someone's care again instead of thinking you're a charity case". 

At this Draco shut up. That did actually sound nice and wasn't that what he wanted all along?

"But I don't deserve that. Everyone made that more than clear" he mumbled. 

"Yes but I'm not everyone. Come on I will show you the guest room"

And with that the discussion was over, the two of them slowly moving up the stairs. 

The coming days would be filled with Harry being at the ministry fighting for the rights of ex death eaters until a law would be passed which stated that all ex death eater were not to be treated different and had every right on a basic life including work, shelter and food. 

They called it the dragon law, in honor of Harry Potters husband.


End file.
